gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoytachian Battlesphere
The Hoytachain Battlesphere is a Ship Employed by the Hoytachian Syndicate to defend their territories outside of the Gauss Dominion, and represented a highly unorthodox but effective design. It made use of several technologies not utilized by any other factions. Part of this was due to secrecy and part due to the obscene material costs required in commissioning a battlesphere. This resulted in the Hoytachian syndicate operating a far smaller astromilitary than many comparatively sized factions, but each individual ship being extremely formidable. Only a few dozen battle spheres were known to exist. Specialized systems The Hoytachian battle sphere made use of several specialized technologies not seen elsewhere in the galaxy. Variable Mass Hull Plating The Helloynium-Zorium alloy which made up the hull has a special property, that its mass, thermal mass and material strength would increase as the plating accumulated energy. This had the effect of increasing the ability of the already very thick hull to absorb damage. This increase in mass was also extremely useful when manipulating things with gravity columns, as the sphere itself could attain the mass and durability of a small moon while manipulating other ships without being pulled toward them or pushed away through newtonian forces. As such a typical tactic was to simply park a battlesphere in a strategic location, or send it on a specific trajectory and provided time for the hull plating to reach full power. Gravity Columns Gravity columns are the battlesphere's main method of attack and defense, and would be fired as a column which would manifest its "base" at a point just outside the hull. They could be used both to repel or attract objects. When being used to repel kinetic projectiles they would concentrate a gravity field on a projectile causing it to slow down and eventually reverse direction flying back at the ship that fired it. When attacking other ships they could focus the column into an extremely narrow and intense gravitational beam and sweep this across an enemy ship, effectively causing a small cross section of the ship to experience around 10 kilometers per second of gravitational acceleration while a space at the edge of the column, a few meters away, felt none of this acceleration. By simply sweeping this beam across a ship (at close ranges) it could easily be sawed in half. Other such grizzly applications included disrupting a ship's reactor or weapon systems causing them to detonate or inducing gravitational forces on crew cabins causing the ships crew to be splattered against the interior of their own ship. In some instances Hoytachains would even grab hold of fighters, missiles or smaller ships and crash them into one another. However such savage applications of this technology were infrequent. Hoytachians would typically attempt to fight only to disable enemy ships. Induction Sensor The Hoytachian Battlesphere featured a powerful induction sensor array functionally very similar to the ones present on Lucidity-Class Cruisers, negating any sort of potential stealth advantage by inducing subspace radiation emissions on all atoms in realspace or subspace within the range of the sensor. This could also be used to take 3D scans of enemy ships and determine ideal points to strike with gravity columns. Category:Ships